Ashes And Wine
by twerri02
Summary: Awakened from the confinements that Klaus bestowed on her, Isabella is out for blood. She is going after her town and in order to do that, she will begin with taking down the founder's members and the Mikaelson family for their betrayal. Will she be able to remain objective and make it out alive?
1. Spill A Little Blood

**CHAPTER 1**

**- "Spill A Little Blood" -**

* * *

**Ashes and Wine – A Fine Frenzy**

**_Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?_**

* * *

It was a full moon tonight.

The perfect setting for me to take my first trip to the witch's burial ground. It had all been planned; perfectly and eloquently to the very last detail. The plan was already laid out and because I knew time was not on my side, I was at the cemetery for one last goodbye.

My knees buckled weakly and I stole a breath when falling down onto my knees. A pained groan passed through clenched teeth when the ache fell on my back and then another spiked up my side arm.

Anyway, I didn't care if my white dress was dirtied because it was already stained; blood, mud and my perspiration from waking up between the repetitive nightmares. The white silk was tarnished and I wished I could rip it from my body but I knew I had to wait…just a moment longer.

For now, I had to bid my farewell.

My gaze roamed over the carved letters; HERE LIES ISABELLA SWAN.

And that was it.

There were no flowers or messages – nothing.

"I knew you c0uldn't resist"

The voice was easily recognisable but I didn't turn around to acknowledge it. "You awakened me" I spoke and swallowed the lump that was formed in my throat. "Why?" I questioned and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall on the cold lump of rock that was my gravestone.

"I care about you" she teased but I had no time for her games.

In a flash, I whirled around, standing to glare at her while my angered fists were pressed by my side. "Don't undermine my intelligence" I snarled. "Why did you awaken me?" I repeated in a more stern demanding tone.

"I needed someone who hated him" she finally revealed, knowing that I would most likely lose my temper if she didn't comply. "I needed someone wh0 can kill him" she stalked towards me and eyed me expectantly. "Or have you forgotten what he did?" she accused.

I shook my head and glanced at the grave. "I haven't forgotten" I promised and my eyes flew up to the luminous silvered moon. "Even when I was trapped on the other side, I was relayed that night over and over again" I admitted and felt my rage heighten with each breath that left me.

"Then why haven't you done anything?" she demanded.

Her petty impatient anger only amused me. "You wouldn't go in a boxing ring without gloves" I mused, arching an eyebrow in question.

"Okay…" she drawled out, confused by my words.

I smirked, enjoying the feeling of power return and finally overwhelm the pain that I had been trapped with for over 1000 years. "All in due time" I replied and began to walk away from my grave, straying further towards the brink of the forest.

"Due time?" she exclaimed and began to stumble after me. "Need I remind you that he trapped me too? That he tortured me?" she screamed at me and the sound of her thundering voice grated my ears and gave me a pounding ache to the head and chest.

"Your life is of no concern to me" I muttered and I knew she was about to argue so I hastily added, "But you helped me and I always keep my word" I assured her and the words brought another ache burning in my chest.

Regardless, the words of assurance didn't register with her as she growled, "I cannot wait any longer"

"Well patience is a virtue" I quoted what my mother used to tell me and the thought of her made me despise it all again. "Did you know he's still in Mystic Falls?" I wondered aloud.

Her steps faltered and she stopped, "You're keeping tabs on him" she guessed.

I recalled the visions that had continuously flickered through my mind that I quietly confessed, "Not intentionally" I closed my eyes and searched the darkness, wanting to see if any more images would appear but nothing was triggered.

"What is it?" the Petrova doppelganger stood before me and I sighed my aggravation.

Placing my hands on my hips, I decided that it would do no harm in actually telling her the truth. "When they put me in here, they had to consider the possibility of me being free" I explained but judging by the look on her face, she still didn't understand. "We need to keep moving" I demanded and began to walk down again.

"These boots weren't made for walking you know?" she called out to me.

However, I ignored and jumped over the log, ignoring the nausea and the weariness. "How did you find me?" I inquired.

She played my own game and remained ambiguous. "I have friends"

"A witch" I guessed but then knew that the magic needed would be greater. "Bennett witch" I clarified, knowingly and shook my head with an amused smile.

Katerina must have realised that she couldn't keep anything from me because she confirmed it. "I made a deal with her" she called out.

"Those deals will catch up to you" I warned.

She huffed, like a child and I wondered why I couldn't have had someone more mature awake me. Nonetheless, I was grateful which was why I kept quiet and forced myself to be patient when she wasn't.

"Can we just focus on yours now?" she asked, "I've got a car ready for us" she informed me.

Despite her attempts at making me fulfil my vow, I didn't really care for the next steps – not yet. "As much as I'd love to go to Mystic Falls and dagger the selfish bastard, I need to be ready" I spat out and pushed through the trees as I continued to follow the low hum of energy flowing through the earth.

"Meaning…?" she raced by my side, trying to read me.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her, hooping my answer would shut her up and give me peace. "I need my powers" I confessed and began to walk away again.

From my peripheral vision, I caught how she helplessly threw her hands in the air with her shriek, "You lost them?!" she quickened her steps, trying to catch up to me.

"I just need more" I gritted.

"And how do you intend on accomplishing that?" she called and something must've dawned onto her because she skipped a step and faltered. I didn't have to turn around to know that she understood what my intentions were. "Dark magic" she breathed perceptively.

When I offered no reply, she jumped in front of me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Sometimes, you have to spill a little blood" I murmured and looked around, knowing that I was at the right place. The scattered boulders of rock and the cave ahead confirmed it.

Dropping down to my knees, I searched my surroundings and grabbed the thorny branch. Holding it out, I wrapped my fingers around it, barely feeling the prick as it broke my skin and let blood trickle down to the rocky path beneath me. As intended, I stretched out my hands and spread the blood so it would drip down and seep through the cracks and some onto the nearby rocks.

All the while, my head spun faster but I managed to form the words needed "Manesotum, crasenta, accendo…"

"Is that going to help?"

Again, I ignored her and focused on the spell, "…Seratena, sela, kena, abriantum" I paused to take a breath, pleased with the silence and finally was able to close my eyes and concentrate. "Manesotum, crasenta, accendo" I whispered and gasped at the power that trembled. "Seratena, sela, kena, abriantum" I spoke but each word was slowly becoming a rasped slur.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before a large gust of wind blew, almost knocking me back. This was followed with howls and moaning of the dead witches' ancestral spirits hanging in the atmosphere. Something stronger and more powerful blew and I felt it's weight trying to anchor me back. Only, I was more determined and more bloodthirsty so I raised my voice with the chant, screaming at the top of my lungs until they burned.

"…sela, kena, abriantum!" I screamed and felt myself keel over. My last breath broken as I crashed back down onto the ground, limp and rigid against the hardened surface. The humming energy that was once quivering through earth's life was now gone and I felt a chill pass through me, pulsating under my skin.

All I could do was breathe and stare at the starless sky.

Only that was interrupted when a hand grabbed my elbow. "Hey" she called and when she applied pressure, about to pick me up, I exhaled, the breath crackling through my throat.

"Don't touch me" I rasped.

"What?"

I pulled away from her and numbly muttered, "Don't"

At least she was clever enough to know that she should obey me. Once she let me go, I relaxed back into the darkness with my eyes closed as I felt the power of over a thousand witches and warlocks sweep through. My body convulsed with each one that I consumed but I gritted my teeth and bit on the inside of my cheek to battle the pain. My darkness now infiltrated with a fiery heat that threatened to scorch my insides. It became increasingly difficult for me to bite down the pain and I felt blood drawn when my teeth scraped across the bottom lip.

"You okay?"

Something in her voice snapped my eyes open and the pain dissipated, letting me fall back down. A strange warmth now spread through me but it was then followed with a sickening chill that clouded in my heart.

I sat up abruptly and turned to her. "Your eyes" she frowned when studying my face.

Something must've changed so I stretched out my arms when the burning spread to the ends of my fingertips. It felt warm…strong and all too powerful.

"What's up with your eyes?" Katerina repeated and I blinked up at her.

In a flash, I had pushed myself from the ground and was now at the small watering hole by the cave. As I bent down, I tilted my head to study the blazing silver eyes of the reflection staring up at me. One hand flew up to brush over the eyelids and then to the side.

I fluttered them to a close and drew in a deep breath, focusing on the dark chocolate brown colour and muttered my own spell. Though, when snapping my eyes open, I growled to find that they hadn't changed.

Why didn't it work?

"Why…?" I whispered and pushed myself up.

Whipping my head around, I looked up to the ground before me and searched for the largest rock I could find. My mind was then fixated on the cool breeze billowing through my locks and whistling through the branches and leaves.

Stretching out my hand, I focused on the rock and manipulated the wind with the wish to use my telekinesis to move it. When flicking my wrist around, I waited for the rock to be pushed but something different happened. Not only was the boulder thrown across the air, it crashed against the cave which was also obliterated in the process. The strengthened power didn't cease because it pushed through the forest, uprooting the trees as they began to crash onto the ground.

"Woah…" Katerina gasped, "Is that supposed to happen?" she asked.

I pulled my hand down and stared at the palm, twisting it as I felt the energy soar within. Twisting and curling until it was once again wrapped as a chilled blanket around my heart. I pushed myself off the ground and dusted myself off. "It's done" I muttered and knew that it was time.

"What is?" she questioned but I passed by her and walked back the path we came from.

Once again, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Only this time, it aggravated me and I gritted my teeth when she began complain again. "We're supposed to be in this together"

"I don't know what you think Katerina, but we are not partners" I clarified and grabbed her hand, twisting it off as I angrily spat out the words I had held back. "You are a simple servant – a pawn in a much bigger game, and I just owe you"

Her eyes widened and I saw her shoulder hunch back. "Good" I nodded and patted her cheek, "You're right to be scared" I smiled and continued walking. However, when I didn't here her steps follow after me, I spun around. My footsteps closed in towards her and I inwardly smirked when she took a step back from me. Still, I wouldn't stop as I placed a hand on her cheek, ignoring her fearful shiver, "Don't worry, I always keep my word"

**-FLASHBACK-**

**"Don't do this!" I pleaded for the millionth time, to the point as to where I felt my lungs and my throat burn, tired with how I continued to scream in desperation. "Please, don't do this! I don't understand – why? Why would you do this?" I questioned while trying to squirm out of the tightened grasp.**

**My hands balled up in fists as I beat against Mikael's chest. Finally, I broke free and used the advantage to run to the only person who I could count on. "Please Niklaus…" I begged and my fingers gripped his collar before slipping up to smooth the back of his neck. "Don't let them do this! Please!" I implored and moved up to place my hands on both sides of his face. "I loved you" I reminded him, hating how he bowed his head, refusing to look at me. "I still do" I promised in a cracked voice.**

**"Don't you see, that's why I have to do this" he reached up to grab my wrists and pull them down, away from him.**

**In that, the same callous hands grabbed me again. "Please Nik!" I cried out, the tears now helplessly falling. "I will forgive you if you stop this now" I vowed and called out to hhim, still hoping with my broken heart that he would mend this – make it go away like he used to. "I love you" I clawed my way to him again and placed a salty kiss on his lips. Still, he didn't respond so I deepened it, only to have my form ripped away again.**

**"Stop!" Mikael screamed and wrenched us apart. I kept my grip on the cotton shirt and stared into the azure eyes, hoping that I could find the man I once knew.**

**"Please…" I pleaded weakly.**

**Someone else bounded down the steps to the underground cellar. "This is wrong"**

**"Elijah! Stop him!" I found hope with his presence and it strengthened when he took step towards me.**

**"Then you will have to go through me" Esther replied and stood before them, blocking their paths from me but I still held out hope. I looked over her shoulder from Elijah to Niklaus to Rebekah and even to Kol, only to end up with all of them dropping their eyes. "Family is forever" Esther chanted and I knew that it was over when Elijah fell behind with his siblings.**

**"You cowards!" I screamed my disgust and knew that I couldn't leave them with the memory of being weak. "I will come back" I began and Mikael grip on my upper arms tightened as he pushed me through another cell. "I will kill you" I hissed in his ear and then looked over to the others. "All of you" I corrected and he continued to push me further away. "I promise you" Mikael paused and amusedly glared at me but I didn't give him the satisfaction of cowering like his bastard children. "I will get my revenge…"**

**His smirk fell as his hands found my chest, pushing me and the vengeance flamed when landing in the small stoned tomb. My back hit the rock with a thud and a sickening crack which was repeated when my elbow hit the side.**

**Despite the pain, I shifted my body and let myself relax. "Someday…" I promised myself and closed my eyes and sighed, appeased with the word as I fell back into the awaiting darkness.**

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Someday" I recalled and a smile was lifted when slipping off the sunglasses. My eyes then darted around, studying the different age of Mystic Falls. I then hanged them on the t-shirt's neckline, glancing down at the modern day outfit.

Jeans…Well, they were efficient.

Katerina, the person who had bought me the clothes and awakened me spoke up. "What now?"

At the moment, I was feeling grateful and I wasn't so hard heartened with her presence so I found it easy to give away my plan. "We get their attention" I smirked at her clueless expression.

"How?" she challenged.

I looked around, loving the feeling of the warm sunshine rays streaming down the town centre. "Announce our arrival" I replied and pulled up my hood and placed the sunglasses back.

She placed one hand on her hip and looked down from the rooftop and then back to me. "Again, how?"

Casting her one last smile, I jumped up and fell down to the middle of the road, causing a large tremor to send a crack through the paved road. It continued on breaking through the asphalt and the crack only widened, striking down the streets and causing everything to quake.

A bit of damage that could easily be fixed.

Before I took a step, I caught the car racing down and losing control from the crack as it hurtled towards me. Though, before it could hit me, I raised my palm and lifted a force that would stop it. Only it threw it across the other side, crashing it an odd angle and probably injuring the passengers.

Like I said, 'Spill a little blood…'

"Oh my God!" an older woman who had been watching gasped, covering her mouth as she looked from me and to the accident.

Her scream was interrupted with the sickening crack of her broken spine and I watched as she gasped and crashed down to the ground. I walked on and then grabbed the next person I could find, pulled them out of the car and twisted their neck, watching as they too slumped down. The next three people ended up with their hearts strewn on either side of the street. Their blood seeped down and trickled through the cracks.

Just for an even number, I grabbed another one, a teenager this time, and allowed my teeth to sink into the flesh, drinking until I heard the heart stutter before discarding her to the side. When she drew her last breath, people began screaming and running away and I stopped, knowing that it was enough.

Turning to Katerina, I smirked at her horrified expression and used the back of my hand to wipe across my bloodied smirk.

Let the games begin.

**A/N: Dark Bella – gotta love her. Right?**


	2. Time To Cry Wolf

**CHAPTER 2**

**- "Time To Cry Wolf" -**

* * *

**Cosmic Love – Florence and The Machine**

**_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart_**

**_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound  
But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,  
So darkness I became_**

As expected, Katerina had fled – no surprise there. Also, the townspeople had disappeared from the square, leaving nothing but the chilled breeze of the falling night.

I had simply relaxed on the bench and quietly sat, enjoying how the melting pinks and oranges faded to bring the appearance of the darkened sky. Gradually, the silver stars would slowly dot the sky and each one gave me…pleasure? Hope? It certainly had been a while since I had seen the night sky.

Or anything for that matter…

This was clearly true with the extravagant change in Mystic Falls.

Roads for one…Back in my time, there were no roads, no paths to choose from.

Everything had changed.

I wasn't sure if I even missed the old days.

Sure, it was arguably a simpler life. Though, this modern day offered a new age with new beginnings. Possibilities at every corner and I couldn't help but find peace in the silence as I sighed heavily. Just the simple breath seemed to release a low hum in the air.

My moments of revelling in the wild energy coursing through me were suddenly disrupted. I whipped my head around to watch as the loud shrilling sirens of racing cars break the silence. Rubber tires burned feverously when tearing across the tar.

Another change…the transportation.

I had seen a large noisy metal thing in the air before. God only knows what that could be…

Now from my peripheral vision, I watched as white cars rushed towards me while red and blue lights continued to flash in the darkness.

"Hmmmm…" I sighed deeply and closed my eyes even though they were shielded behind the sunglasses; curtsey of Katerina.

Suddenly the cars had stopped and I heard a few slams. These were then followed by footsteps on the road before I heard someone's scream. "Put your hands on your head" the female voice demanded.

Ever so slightly, I leisurely inched my head towards them and edged the sunglasses down. I searched the lined cars but zoned onto the one closer – the one that had been leading the others. The driver was a short woman with cropped blonde hair and a very familiar face.

Moving down, I read the gold bade proudly presented on her uniform.

"Forbes…?"

**-FLASHBACK-**

**I had just left my grandmother and I was now walking back to the house.**

**She hadn't been feeling well for the past few moons so I had been reading to her. Sometimes she would ask me to just talk to her and each day, I could tell that it was getting worse. Thankfully, I had spoken to Ayana and she had been helpful with the spell she gave me. It eased the pain and that made things slightly better.**

**The assurance left a smile on my face but this fell at the sight of the empty streets. The sun was just setting but I knew I would have enough time to get back to the house.**

**What appeased me was the sight of the shadowed figures that came around the corner. Both of them arm in arm and huddled into their own world.**

**The closer they got, the clearer they became.**

**"Ms. Forbes, Mr Lockwood" I greeted them with a curtsy and a pleasant grin.**

**Only the response wasn't the usual smile and tip of the hat as Mr. Charles Lockwood swallowed nervously and Ms. Anna Forbes' happiness was obviously forced.**

**"Isabella…" Mr Lockwood acknowledged me with a curt nod.**

**When nothing else was said, I tried to be friendly and converse politely as I had been taught. "Beautiful night" I commented, glancing at the darkened sky. The bright silver moon leaving luminous rays down the path. "Beautiful…" I repeated.**

**"Hm?"**

**It was only Mr. Lockwood followed my line of sight and then nodded sharply again. "Yes, I suppose it is" he agreed tautly and my frown only deepened when Ms. Forbes released a shaky sigh, almost as if she was holding back a sob and the unshed tears.**

**"Is she alright?" I wondered worriedly, reaching out to comfort her but Mr. Lockwood blocked my path.**

**His sullen features and furrowed brows worried me, despite his attempt at assurance. "She's fine" he promised and I dropped my hand.**

**"I apologise. I did not mean to offend" I replied but with each word, a strange burning emotion enflamed. "Wha-" my following words were interrupted when my vision was blackened and a dirty dampened cloth was stuffed in my mouth. The friction burned and it worsened when a large sweaty one clamped over my lips to quiet my screams. It meant that I had to swallow down the pain of several hands gripping me and lifting me.**

**My attempts at wriggling free froze when I heard Ms. Forbes first words.**

**"We have to get her to the Mikaelsons"**

**-FLASHBACK END-**

When I blinked, she still stood there. Blonde like her ancestor and even acquired the blue eyes, only they were a different shade.

Seeing her encouraged me to stand up and slowly saunter over to them. Somehow, this posed as a threat as more weapons were drawn. "Put your hands up!" the Sherriff demanded again and I could only smirk.

My new powers may have gone to my head as I took another step. Only this time, the weapons were fired and I felt a small sting on my ribs. When glancing down, I found a slight trickle of blood that stained the new top and I groaned in disappointment.

Sighing in aggravation and ignoring the gaping stares, I reached down and retrieved the bullet. I was surprised to find that it was wooden…interesting.

Things certainly have changed.

Well, what does not kill you, only makes you stronger.

Looking up again, I made sure to peruse my gaze along the line of human men and women. The familiar and beloved buzz crackled in the air as I opened myself up to it. "Drop your weapons" I whispered but also felt my minds connect with theirs as the thought was shared.

Instantly, the firearms were dropped to the ground.

I took slow and calculated steps but stopped when I was a few feet away. "Don't move" I tried again and once again, it was obeyed.

Hm…I liked this new power…

…but how far would it go?

"Goodnight" I waved my hand and smiled gleefully as they fell to the ground. A few of them snored in their sleep and something about the sound made me laugh. This fell into delighted giggles as I sauntered over to them and weaved through the collapsed bodies.

I then stopped when my eyes fell on my main target. Slowly, I bent down and stroked = the gold badge. However, just as I was about to curl my fingers around her frail wrists, I heard something drop.

Whirling around, I caught sight of several shopping bags on the ground and before I knew it, my body was being knocked to the side. I could only laugh as I rolled over and looked up to the angered blonde. "Stay away from my mum!" she growled, her similar blue eyes blazing with her anger but I continued to laugh.

She raced over to me again with the clear intention of another attack but I was quick this time and managed to grab her neck. At the sudden contact, I was caught off guard with her voice being filtered through my mind.

_Another vampire? Seriously? Probably another one of Klaus' minions._

With the provoked thought of Klaus, I caught how memories spurred. Fleeting images swept through her whirlwind thoughts.

_… Klaus holding her and giving his blood… Bracelet being given to her …shouting at Klaus…revealing what his father had done to him…simple sketch being drawn of her with a horse…feelings of amazement and admiration…denial…conflict…guilt…_

He cared for her.

Interesting…

Once I pulled away from her mind, she blinked and bared her fangs. One of her hands whipping up to grip my wrist but when I didn't budge, she brought up the other. Again, it didn't work so with a flick of my wrist, her neck was snapped and she collapsed on the ground.

"Now what to do with you…?"

Something buzzed and I followed the sound to her pocket, pulling out the silver phone. Katerina had gotten around explaining this and even bought me one. Now with hers, I opened and read the message.

**It was nice seeing you again Caroline.**

**As difficult as it was to portray your beauty any justice, I do hope that you liked the drawing.**

**- KLAUS**

He cared for her. Either that or he used his art on every girl.

Well…the memories and the fact that he contacted her, said enough.

Putting myself in the mind of a teenager, I typed a quick message and hoped that it would work. My eyes fell back down to the vampire at my feet.

"Up you get" I sighed and pulled her up and threw her over my shoulder and walking down the only path that I could suddenly remember.

It was time to cry wolf.

**-XxxxxxX-**

By the time I made it down the cellars, she had already began whimpering incoherently. So when I began to chain her up, I could feel her coming back to consciousness.

"This is where I have been" I murmured and she moaned again.

Her head finally rose but the chains were already in place. She released another frustrated grunt and gave a feeble tug on the restraints. When she realised she was still weak, she glanced up and her eyes looked around the space with great distance.

"Sorry I didn't have time to redecorate"

She groaned again and tried to move again. The metal still holding her back as she arched her back and released a cry of frustration. This only transpired to her voice breaking with her crackled breath as a silent tear strayed down her cheek.

"Ah, that is my fault" I confessed and clasped my hands together. "I may have stolen a pint or two" I gestured towards the holes on her neck to explain why she was slightly paler than before. Her lips were ashen and her cheeks were slightly hollow with each breathed hiss. "One thousand years I was here and you can't even spend one hour" I teased playfully, nudging her arm.

"My mum…" she rasped weakly.

"I changed my mind" I assured her with a small smile. "You'll do"

She weakly lifted her head and dropped her dreary eyes onto me. "Where is she?" she weakly inquired.

"Bleeding out in the town square" I joked and had the satisfaction of her snapping her head up in alert. Her bewildered eyes meeting mine as the chains rattled against the metal of the cell doors.

"What?" she demanded and found the strength to struggle again.

I laughed with ease when she growled and her fangs returned. "That was a joke" I amended and she slowed down slightly. "She's still sleeping" I answered truthfully and walked around the dusted ground. My hand swept over the tomb that I had been in and I watched as a large puff of dust flew into the atmosphere.

"What am I doing here?" she sobbed but I was distracted when my thoughts trailed back to the man of the hour.

I spun around and perched myself on top of the tomb. "You cannot be more than sixteen" I pointed out and stared at the youthful face and the pink and white dress that exposed her shapely legs. Her blonde locks were disarrayed and dirty. "Clearly very young as a vampire" I commented.

"I'm eighteen" she chocked and I simply hummed in response.

Just a year younger than I was.

"Let me go" little princess tried again. Her whiny tone reminded me of another girl at the village. Kalina…she had been famous with all the males in the village. Including the Mikaelsons…

I crossed my arms and smiled. "Fear not princess, your knight will be here soon" I toyed with her and tried to gauge her reaction. She simply scoffed and let her head fall again in defeat.

"Who are you…?" she feebly muttered.

A wicked smirk curled my lips and I taunted her again. "A jealous ex" I offered with a playful grin.

"What…? Tyler?" she whipped up and I laughed.

The whole situation was humorous and incredibly entertaining. "I am presuming that this 'Tyler' is the one that you are with" I guessed and she grew alerted again.

"Are you talking about Klaus?" she sneered and I was about to answer but I felt a chilled breeze waft behind me. The strange and peculiar hum electrified the atmosphere and I was suddenly drawn back to the past.

A shaky sigh passed through my lips as I breathed, "Speaking of the devil"

When I jumped up and turned to look through the bars, I locked onto the wide steel blue eyes. Silver wisps blazed and I remember how I used to sigh at the sight. Still, I couldn't find a shred within me of forgiveness or any love that I had for him.

"Isabella…" he sighed and the hatred only burned further.

"Miss me?"

**A/N: Well well well, they meet again. Still loving the badass? What will Klaus do?**


End file.
